Second Chance at Another Life
by Ply-Mouth
Summary: Amelia lingered in deep depths of water. Not breathing or moving, until suddenly Amelia awakens and swims to shore. Her old life is gone and her second life begins in Middle-earth. Struggling to adapt to her new life, Amelia builds friendships and experiences love. However her new life came with consequences. Prior to LOTR. T for some chapters.
1. Prologue: First Life Ends

**Author's note: Hello, this is my first attempt at LOTR fic. I'm writing my own 'girl falls into Middle-earth' Typical right? Well, mine is going to be different and hopefully interesting. So give me a chance and let me know if you like this. Since I am new to the new term that most people use for their fanfic, I can't say if mine is a MarySue or 10th walker. I don't know what those stand for. Sorry for my lack of knowledge. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy my story. **

**Disclaim all LOTR character, places... ext. You guys get the gist.**

**Author:** Ply-Mouth

**Title:** Second Chance at another life

**Full Summary:** Amelia lingered in deep depths of water. Not breathing or moving, until suddenly Amelia awakens and swims to shore. Her old life is gone and her second life begins in Middle-earth. She is a mystery as well as second life. Struggling to adapt to her new life, Amelia builds friendships and experiences love. However her new life came with consequences. All in Ameila's POV. Prior to LOTR. T for some chapters.

* * *

**Prologue: First Life Ends**

It was late in the evening; I rushed across the street with a newspaper as my shield against the pouring rain. Quickly I rushed before the streetlights changed. The rain came down hard with a heavy fog. It was hard to see beyond a few feet ahead. The clouds rumbled, as they turned darker with time. My clothes drenched and my socks were soggy. My shoes squeaked to every movement I made. Once I reached to the other side, I briskly walked down the sidewalk of the outskirts of Stockton, CA. Despite the nasty rain, people walked hastily to their destination. It was the late traffic, there were many angry driver honking at other drivers. Unfortunately I owned no car, at least not for my use. My house was six blocks away from my school.

I left my school after assisting with tutoring. Its something I did as an afternoon program. It looked good on college application. I specialized in classic literature, writing and I was good enough with SATS. Not to brag, but I am a straight A student with a 4.0 GPA. It amazed me how many students fell through the cracks. Most just don't have the same learning technique as other or were just simply lazy. Luckily, I have the determination to learn all I can. I strived for a better future. My past and present was just a void, it didn't exist. I just need to get though it. Only two more years left of high school and then I'm gone. To never look back, ever again.

I hustled toward a small neighbor that most people would call the _ghetto area._ There were young men in their late teens outside near a white car with baggy pants, long shirts and walked with a fake limp. They were smoking and talking bull. One of them was older, like late twenties. The teenager's role model. What a laugh. He was a tall and intimidating man who whistled at me. He offered me to come a join them. His _lackeys_ joined in. Fear jumped into my chest as I tried to avoid their gaze and I hurried faster away. I can swear I heard them laughing from a distance and continued to howl at me.

Once I was out of their sight, I neared my house. The neighbor hood was small with two story homes from before the 1970's. They were all old and trashed. They were small houses set closely together in a row. None have garages so there were cars parked outside near the sidewalk. My house was eighth house down from the main road. As I approached, I stopped abruptly to the old car outside my house. I swallowed hard. It was my father's old Toyota from the 80's. He was home early. I don't except him home until 8:30pm and it was barely six.

I sighed and I knew this was not going to be a good night. I went inside, as I smelt heavy odor of smoke. With the best effort, I tried not to cough. My house was small with carpet and wall damages. My parent never took pride in their house. Quietly, I observed the surroundings and I saw my father in front the television in his old chair. Several empty cans of beer sprawled on the floor. He seemed to be passed out. He must have been home longer than I thought. There wasn't a day when he didn't have four cans of beer. It was best if I didn't disturb him. I tried to move undetected but these floors squeaked to my weight. I clenched my hands tightly and sighed. I heard a gruffly and slurred voice.

"Amelia?" My father twisted his head toward me. "Where have you been?" I stopped and closed my eye solemnly. With a deep sigh, I faced my father. With effort I mustered a soft smile.

"Sorry dad, my afternoon program took longer than expected." I offered an excuse with a calm voice. It was true but my dad doesn't like me tutoring. He would say _why help others who don't help you?_

Sluggishly, my father rose from his chair and groaned. He carried a can of beer in his hand. My father was a rather large man with large hands. His short brown hair had grey streaks. His stumble grew back after he shaved the day before. A white shirt and blue jeans were stained with car oil and other stuff I did not know. His walk was sluggish as his shoulders droop. As he got closer, I smelt the heavy aroma of alcohol. I stood my ground…shakily. He took another swig of his beer before he questioned, "Afternoon program? I don't remember you ever enrolling you in a afternoon program."

My eyebrows furrowed, _you never took interest in what I do_. I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. My father came closer eyed my suspiciously, "I don't think so… You were with a boy, weren't you?"

His question was absurd, more absurd than you cruel comment. But his rising tone concerned me. Only when he was drunk, he was foolish and…. Dangerous. "No dad, There is no boy, I was at school."

I argued, my voice was offensive but I tried to hide it. My body started to shake, not with fear but with anger. I spend more time at school than home because of him.

My father's face frowned, "Don't give me that attitude, girl!"

Instantly fear grew in my chest. _Please just send me to my room_, I mentally begged. I pursed my lips nervously; no doubt my eyes display fear. Before I knew it, his large hand smack crossed my cheek. I yelped in pain and I stumbled to the floor from the force. Swiftly, I covered my cheek that now throbbed. Salty tear brimmed over my eyes as I hesitantly looked up at him with my blurred vision.

He leaned over, careful not to drop his beer, and his rest his hand on his knee. His face displayed disgust to what he believed that I was doing. He spoke in his low and deep voice, "Your not going to bring another mouth to this family. I'll have it gone before then!" He roughly grabbed the arm that used for my cheek. He yanked me to my feet as I whimper. With strong force, he shoved me toward the staircase. My stomach rammed into the stair rail. I moaned in pain as I heard him shout from a distance, "Get upstairs and I better not see your face for the rest of the night."

I weakly stumbled up the stairs and out of his sight. The tears ran freely down my cheeks now. I sniffed as I reached to the top. Before me was a small hallway with two doors. One was wide open where my mother was passed out on her bed. _Just where I left her this morning._ Her addiction kept her slave. I passed the door, no longer wanting to see that. Swiftly, I opened the closed door and entered into my room.

With a heavy sigh, I attempted to control my emotions. I slowly approached my bed and sat down. My bed was against the wall near the window. I leaned my back against the wall and I grabbed my book about medical. I wanted to be a doctor when I get older. More specifically, I wanted to deliver newborns to the world. It seemed a far off dream for a girl from the ghetto. Sighing, I rested my head back and listened to the heavy rain. _I wish I were somewhere else, anywhere but here._

The following day was Saturday. Thank my lucky stars my father was called in to work. I try my best to avoid him as much as possible. When I woke up this morning, I dressed and prepared to go to school again for medical program. It started a year ago and helped people like me gain experience in the field. I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. In the mirror was just average girl. Shoulder length auburn hair with nature waves. My hazel eyes move over my beige button nose to my bow curve lips. On the corner, there was a small cut. Groaning, I grabbed my makeup. I particularly didn't care for makeup but it was a gift from my mother. She wanted me to always look my best but in the neighbor, looking 'your best' meant boys following you. I was not interested in that. Relationships were for other people, not for me. I wanted out from this hellhole and I will get out. I refuse to be like my older sister, married to a low-life with a baby on the way. She was barely nineteen. _One way or another._ The makeup covered as much as possible. I wanted no attention at school from the other girls

I left the house with my backpack and locked the door. I walked down the street. No rain this morning but heavy smog filled the town. It looked depressing but it was the fall. It's going to be this way for another couple of months. I passed the same man from yesterday that whistled. He leaned against his fence that surrounded his house. He lived several house down. When he saw me, his eyes stayed fixed on me. I tried not to look back and give him any encouragement. A smug developed on his lip as his looked up and down at me approvingly. I swallowed as I passed. Thankfully, he made no sound or said a word.

The day went fast. We reviewed blood types and common sicknesses. Afterward, I left the school and headed back. It was nearly 3pm and my father should be getting off from his early shift. To avoid another scenario, I decided to cross through the park. It wasn't exactly a good park but it was quick. I never pass through there unless it was urgent.

I maintain a steady jog as I passed through the park. It was a nice park but unfortunately gangs took over and it became unsafe for children. A playground was empty with the swing moving against the crisp wind. In the middle was an old and dirty pond with a small brick building that serves as the bathrooms. From what I saw, the park was unoccupied. I smiled as I hurried by the bathrooms. Then my stomach dropped when I saw two men moved from the side of the bathroom and into my sight. I stopped abruptly and I thought about going around. These guys were nothing like the one who lived near me. They were different. They were grown men and they looked rougher.

I swallow. Maybe the short cut was a bad idea. Perhaps they'll let me slide since I was teenager or…. maybe not because _I am_ a teenager. Slowly I backed up and attempted to go around the other side when another man came out. Instantly, I recognized him. He lived nearby me, the one who whistled and always gawking at me. Then I knew I wasn't going to get out without a fight. Then he spoke with amusement, "Lost sugar?"

A smile grew on his mouth as my stomach turned. I certainly didn't like that name, especially when he called me it. Fear grew in my chest as all three walked toward me slowly but ominously. With the pond at my back and them in front, I considered jumping into the pond. But I didn't know how safe it was. It looked nasty and with the weather, hyperthermia would be a problem. Then I sucked up my courage and folded my hands into fist.

One of them let out a patronizing laugh and said mockingly, "Well Well, look at her. Ready to fight."

Another joined in and responded, "Maybe she should knew where _not_ to go."

They seemed to find my dilemma amusing. They stopped in front of me and crossed their arms and smiled. The advantage was in their court and they knew it. I swallowed and scolded myself mentally for being a fool for coming here. I, for one should have known not to come here. But being a fool, I came here. I readied myself to fight. Quickly I jumped forward toward closest one and used the palm of my hand to shove up his nose. To my dismay, he countered and grabbed my arm shoved me toward the bathrooms. I fell to the ground and scraped my hands.

"Well, look like our kitty got spunk. I like that." The one I tried to attack said to the others. They laughed like old bubbies. He walked toward me, thinking I was still unprepared. Quickly, I lift my leg up and kicked him where it would hurt the most. Between the legs.

He moaned and fell to the ground. I attempted to take the chance to run, but the one who live nearby me grabbed my arm. I yelled in surprise as I was forced to look back at him. Quickly I stomped on his foot. He groaned angrily and pushed me against the bathroom wall. The back of my head hit the brick wall. My head swirled from the impact. The one who I kneed approached me and hit me cheek.

It snapped me back to reality as I screamed. I hoped someone would have heard me but another fist came at me. Then my vision went black.

* * *

To be continued...

Well, there's my first chapter... its a bit sad.

Next chapter: Middle-Earth


	2. Middle Earth

**Author's not: Thank you for the reviews and favorites. **

**EllenFP: Thank you for the review and don't ****worry i'm not discouraged in anyway. I appreciate your feedback. As for my being no different, well its going to be similar yet different. I just like taking typical ideas and making them my own. So hopefully, if nothing else, it'll be interesting. Thank you for the break down about 10thwalker and MarySue. **

* * *

**Middle-Earth**

_I could not explain what I don't know. I was in a deep abyss of water. There was no air that I could breath. Even my heartbeat laid silently in my chest. How I came here, I don't know. I have no memory of what or how I came here. Lost in my own subconscious, where the darkest corners of my mind strived to survive. I refuse to die. I can't die. I must hang on little longer…._

My body lingered in the dark depth of the pond. Still and unmoving, my eyes were shut closed. No bubble left my nose or mouth from released air. I couldn't even feel the coldness of the water. Floating and drifting…until suddenly my heart in my chest moved. Gently it moved into a single heartbeat, followed by a rhythm. My eyes snapped open, widened in fear. I faced darkness with no air. Instantly, I kicked and wriggled my arms as I rushed to the surface. My lungs swelled in pain, as they were rejected air. If I could scream I would have. Anticipation filled me as I neared the top.

I burst out of the water, inhaling deep. My lungs sucked as much air as I could. The heartbeat rang in my ears loudly. Once my breathing started to get under control, I observed my surroundings. It was dark outside with what appeared to be an eclipse in the sky. Not only that but strange lights swirled in the sky. I wearily made my way to the shore unable to reuse my legs properly. I crawled out coughing and I rolled onto my back. With whatever strength I found, I managed to sit up. My joints popped as I moved. I moaned and breathed heavily. Shaking from the coolness of the night, I tried to stay warm. As I looked at my skin it was oddly white, too white like death. It confused me. I glanced over myself and I wore a faded blue dress. My feet were bare; no shoe protected them.

_Where am I? Better yet, who was I? Amelia…. yes that was it. What is this place?_

I thought to myself. There was no memory how I ended up in that pond. Was I dead before? My body ached when I tried to move, as if my muscles haven't been used for a long time. Any strength in my being had worn away. Carefully I tried to stand but I lost my footing and fell into the mud. I moaned in pain and then sighed because now I was covered in mud. As time rolled on, I managed to stand but unsteadily. My muscles were very tense to support myself. Slowly, I walked out as if I was a toddler trying to learn to walk.

I had no idea where to go but I kept my feet moving. This place was unfamiliar. There was terrain after terrain with no end or start. The eclispe faded away as the morning sun shined over the mountains. The dry air made things no better. As the sun brightened in time, I drudged wearily across the plains. It was like have fifty pound on each foot. My head nodded for I was getting weaker and weaker. Stomach emptied and throat dried. As things were increasingly worsened, suddenly a horn sound rang in my ears. I stopped as I tried to focus my attention. I attempted to stare dizzily in the distance and noticed a small fleet of horse riders approached me. W_as I in Texas?_

They were swift and surrounded me as their horses nickered loudly in my sensitive ears. I excepted cowboys but I got riders who were dressed finely in silver armor that had seen many battles. Two riders carried a banner, representing their kin. It seemed old fashion to me for people to ride horses and were armor. I don't know why that came to mind. The sun was too bright for me to make out their appearances. Some of the rider's hastily pointed their tip of the arrows at me but a distance for precaution. I immediately held up my hands in surrender. One of the riders had a certain type demeanor. He must have been a leader of some sorts. Beneath his helmet, he had long golden hair. He spoke gently to me in a foreign language that was oddly beautiful but strange. I must of looked confused because he spoke again but in my language, "Who are you and why are you traveling over the Hidden Pass?"

_Hidden Pass?_ This was unfamiliar. It just didn't seem right. When I did not answer fast enough, another rider spoke up with an irritated voice, "Speak quickly, Wanderer"

My throat was too dry and tight for speaking. My head swayed for lack of food. Weariness was slowly overtaking me. Then the same irritated rider spoke again, "Maybe you need lesson on how to respond to those who have you at arrow point."

"You'll do no such thing," A different rider approached the group. He wore no helmet. His long, brown hair was pulled back. Another distinctive feature he had that I noticed, he had pointed ears. My brows furrowed to the feature. This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. As he approached, the riders moved away from me. I swallowed dryly as my chest swelled with anticipation. "This is a young woman you're speaking to."

I sighed inwardly as I looked at the stranger with exhausted eyes. The stranger looked at me from head to toe as he said, "She looks fatigued. Glorfindel take her to Rivendell."

He nodded at the golden blonde soldier a command that I did not caught. Before I knew it, the rider swung me over his horse. No longer able to fight the darkness, I leaned against the rider's shoulder and fell into darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a vast and wide-open room. The sun shined across the bed with warmth. I was tucked beneath the thin but soft sheets. Silently, I took in my surroundings. Dazed and confused, my heart began to beat rapidly. I have no memory of how I arrived here. Then it came to me, I remember the riders. They must have brought me here. Another realization, they cared for me. I no longer was weary or famished. I had strength running through my veins. Slowly I rose from the bed, slightly light-headed. My covers dropped to my lap to reveal my undergarments. Swiftly, I covered myself, even though I was alone in the room.

_Where am I? I remember being in a strange park? I remember California and I had a family… _

Observing the room, the bed was next to the open window. On the side was a wooden vanity with a green dress hanging over the chair. An armoire and a full bath in the opening. Next to my bed was a small table with a damp cloth and flask of liquids that I did not know. What took my breath away were the statues built within the walls. A burning fireplace near the door. My old clothing neatly folded by the fireplace.

Without hesitation, I dressed into the green dress. It was tighter than I anticipated. The dress hugged my every curve. Once the dress was snugged, I looked at my refection. I had wide hips, flat stomach, thick legs and a full bust. My skin was pale white with rosy cheeks. At least now I don't look like a walking corpse. But that wasn't what held my attention. As I stared at my reflection, I saw a stranger staring back. My hair was ebony; it reached to my thigh and had natural curl. My eyes were emerald, strikingly beautiful. For some reason, my reflection didn't look right. I shouldn't have ebony hair or emerald eyes. Then my eyes locked onto my ears. They were pointed. _This…isn't right._

My memory was thin but I remembered I had a family. There were only glimpses, fragments of a distance place. My mind was foggy as if I was under heavy medication. Quickly I shook that thought and I quickly approached the door and open it. I peaked out and saw no strangers wandering about. It concerned me that it was too quiet. I quickly walked out as I was hypnotized by the view of this mysterious place. I tore my eyes from the view and as silent as I can, I walked down a hall. Cautiously listening for anyone around me, anticipating my host's motive for having me here. Confused, I rounded a corner into an open garden with statues, benches and paintings on the walls. I walked over, gazing at the paintings, one by one. I was in awe of them, though I didn't understand their meaning.

Unaware of another's presence, "You've woken up from your slumber."

I jumped in surprise and turned swiftly to find the owner of the voice. The voice was sweet, melody-like. I found a young woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was stunning in a dark blue dress, equipped with a circlet. A small smile was on her lips. She was patient for my respond. When I didn't answer, she smiled larger as she said, "Have you no tongue?"

I blinked and realized I had been gawking at her. I couldn't help but noticed her ears where like my rescuer's…. and mine. Even though I was curious, I did not want to be rude in someone else's home. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have go off around. It just… I don't know where I'm at or…."

I stopped rambling and pursed my lips. For all I knew, this woman can be unfriendly. Oddly I was cautious, for some reason I felt the need to be on the defense. The beautiful woman approached me slowly, her eyes sympathizing. "You at Rivendell in the House of Elrond, my father brought you here a fortnight ago."

I pondered her words. Her father, the owner of this large and amazing estate was my rescuer. She continued, "I am Arwen." Arwen paused and looked at what I stared at before she came around. Arwen sighed at the picture of Isildur with the broken blade. "You exhaust all your strength when my father found you famished and dry. It took you some time to recover."

I listened intently, but remained cautious. As friendly as this Arwen seemed, she was still a stranger. Arwen smiled at me who seemed confused. Her eyebrows furrowed curiously, "May I ask what's your name and what realm are you from?'

Arwen offered another smile to encourage me to speak. I pursed my lips and deemed Arwen to be benevolent. "I think…. I think my name is Amelia."

This bewildered Arwen, "You think? You are not sure?" She inquired further as she stepped closer to me.

I blushed a deep crimson. Of course I was sure, who would forget their own name. I looked at Arwen directly, "Yes, I am Amelia."

Arwen noticed my blush but made no comment on it. There was a look on Arwen's face that I suspect she was trying to figure me out. No doubt I am strange to her as I was strange to myself. There was a suspicious expression that grew on Arwen's face. "Where are you from Lady Amelia?"

_Lady Amelia?_ I thought. It must be their culture, so I'll play along. I bit my lip, "I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

"I see." Arwen said after awhile. She pitied me before she continued; "I think I shall take you to my father. He may be more of use in this matter. Follow me if you please."

With that Arwen turned and walked to the exit of the gardened. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to check if I followed. When she was satisfied, Arwen continued to lead me up a flight of stairs and rounded to a pair of doors. She knocked on it softly before entering with permission. Arwen opened the door quietly to find her father gazing out the window. Lord Elrond turned to her and then looked past her to find to me. "You finally awoken."

He said, his tone naturally was deep. I walked in deeper into the room. I guessed it was his office or private quarters. There was a library on side of the room with an open wall supported by pillars on the other. I was in awe of this place. So far nothing seemed to be disappointing. There was a calm feeling in this place that helped me from being overwhelmed from my situation. A gentle smile developed on my lips.

Lord Elrond nodded Arwen to leave. She smiled at him as she began to close the door. I noticed that command and instantly I turned and inquired, "Will I see you…. Later I mean?"

Arwen turned to me and offered a smile, "Yes, I'll be in the garden when you finished."

With that, I was left alone with my rescuer. However he was more intimating now than he was before. Whether that was intentional or not, I instantly respected him. He gesture hand toward a chair next to his desk, offering me to sit. I smile shyly and sat quickly. My heart thumped wildly as I remained cautious. Anticipation swelled in my chest as I played scenarios in my head. Would he ask me to leave his house? If he did, where would I go? I did not know these lands.

Lord Elrond sat in his chair, eyed me curiously, "You have no need to fear me. You seem rather…. Uncomfortable." He said carefully as he continued to watch me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Lord… Elrond. I'm.. just confused."

Lord Elrond nodded in comprehension. "What confuses you?"

That was a simple yet hard question. I didn't know him well enough to explain my whole situation. He just found me out in the open. I could tell he was going to want every little detail. It seemed fair considering he cared for me during my time here. However that was confused me, why would a stranger bring in a girl he knew nothing about? I could be a spy or a terrorist. The way he stared at me gave me the impression I couldn't lie to him. I chose my words carefully, "I struggling to remember."

He eyed me intently. At first he was suspicious then accepted my answer. "I see, what do you remember."

I pursed me lips, this seemed more like interrogation. Should I explain that I woke up in a pond and I looked like a dead corpse for those first few hours? Maybe not. "I remember being out in the open where you found me. But… I don't remember how I got there. Nothing here" I gesture his estate with my hand and I continued, "looks familiar."

"Not familiar in any way? Are you sure?"

This again, "Yes, I'm sure enough. " I replied. I was a little more aggressive. I sighed, "That pretty much it."

He thought for a moment as something played his mind. I don't think he believes me completely. That look he gave me, he knows I'm hiding something. But what do I do? I'll sound crazy if I were to say, '_Oh, I forgot, I woke in a deep pond in a strange land. I think I was dead before," _That definitely won't go over well. I don't trust him enough, despite his hospitality.

"I know your not being completely honest with me." He stated as he rose from his chair. As he walked to the edge to gaze out toward the wondrous view, he clasped his hands behind his back. His back was toward me. I pursed my lips, almost shamefully. With a sigh, I looked at my hands.

He was patient as I bid my time to collect my thoughts. I knew for sure, he wasn't going to let me leave. Then I said, "I don't know this place. Rivendell is a place that I've never heard of…. Are we in Russia or maybe South America?"

My question caught Lord Elrond's attention. He gave me that look that I hoped to avoid. But what's worse, he didn't know I what I was talking about, "I don't know what you speak of. There is no such place called Russia or South…America."

My eyebrows furrowed deeply. How could he not know Russia or South America? He seemed to be well education man. He should know. "I don't understand." I whispered to myself out loud.

Lord Elrond took a step closer, "Neither do I. I have never seen you here in Rivendell or any other place. You so happened to appear on..." He stopped himself and then remained silent. I waited for him to continue but he didn't. Now he was hiding something and there was no way I'll get to him like he gets to me.

My mind turned in circles. Then I stared at his ears. My mouth went off to my dismay, "What are you?"

Wrong question. That sounded racist in my ears. Lord Elrond furrowed his eyebrows but not in anger. He eyed me strangely. "I am a elf, like you." He pointed at my ears.

I swallowed. This was getting too strange for my liking. None of this was making sense. I fidgeted with my fingers on my lap. My mind turned and swirled constantly. I couldn't remember how I ended up in the pond. It must have something to do with that pond. I'm sure, why else did I wake up in it. Then I sighed and gave in. "This is going to sound strange." I began as I hesitantly looked up at him, "I woke up a pond. Not near the pond but deep inside of the pond…. I think I was…dead."

There was a long pause between us. I didn't want to look at his gaze so I turned away. Patiently I waited for him to lock me away from my craziness. Then Lord Elrond finally spoke up, "I can't understand why but I have eerie feeling that you are not from here. As you speak, your accent is… like none other. True you are a Elf but… Something more powerful is at play here." He paused for a moment and he sighed. He went to his chair and he leaned back. "I do not have the answer now. But until I do, you'll be in my custody. You will stay until I understand where _exactly_ you're from. I know its not Middle-Earth."

I was in his custody? As a prisoner or a guest? …. Wait, Middle earth? Why did that sound familiar? Then I spoke up, "I know where I'm from, and I am from California."

"There is no such place here." Lord Elrond said, his tone tight as this argument was over. Fine, at least, for now, I was safe. Lord Elrond continued, "I will send word to someone who I believe can help. Until then you are a guest in my house. Go around if you wish, but I warn not to leave the Rivendell. If what I suspect is true, then you'll know nothing of these lands and their dangers."

I'll agreed to that, "There something I don't understand, why keep me here? You don't know me yet your willing to help me even keep me as a guest and not as a... prisoner?"

Truly, I hoped I didn't give him the idea to lock me up but I couldn't understand why. Lord Elrond nodded his head and answered, "I don't believe your my enemy but I do believe you have a part to play in our world. I don't know what it is but I'll soon find out."

I listened intently, "Thank you, Lord Elrond. You are very kind. Who is this _someone?_"

"His name is Mithrandir but in the common tongue he is also known as Gandalf the Grey. I'm hoping he'll bring some light on this. Otherwise I'll then seek out other's of my kin."

I nodded, I fully don't understand but for now, I'll accept that. Suddenly to my dismay, my stomach growled loudly. Crimson grazed my cheeks.

A slighted smile developed Lord Elrond's mouth, "You must be hungry. I'll have food sent early for supper."

* * *

Once I was excused from Lord Elrond's quarters, I walked around until supper would be served. I pondered our discussion. California did not exist here and Rivendell did not exist where I'm from. Was I truly in a different place, a different realm or world? But what I can't understand was, how did I get here. What's stranger, he called this place Middle-Earth. I know I heard that name from somewhere but where. I imagined it was someone with great power or someone's ridiculous game. Sighing deeply, I wasn't going to get anywhere.

Now Lord Elrond sent for someone by the name of Gandalf the Grey. Hopefully he was a friendly person who can share some sunlight on this mysterious situation. I sighed as I approach to the edge of ledge. The view was breathtaking. A waterfall before me. The sound soothes my mind. I smiled to myself as I allowed myself to calm my senses.

I shook my head and remembered Arwen would be in the garden. Luckily the garden where Arwen found me early was not far off. I rounded down the flight of stairs, seeking Arwen's company. Arwen was the only person I knew aside from Lord Elrond. As I approached the corner of the entrance, I stopped in my tracks. There stood Arwen with a gentleman. They held hands and whispered what I imagined was sweet-loving verses. It warmed my heart to witness a pure love. I couldn't help but smile. This was a private moment that I wished not to disturb. When I turned to leave I heard Arwen speak, "Lady Amelia? Come forth, you don't need to leave."

I turned back as Arwen moved away from him and approached me with a smile. Arwen extended her hand and offered it to me. I took it and she lead me into the heart of the garden. I was nervous to return the gaze that the strange man gave me. I kept my eyes on her. Then finally I approached him and no longer able to hide my shyness. I observed this stranger. He was handsome enough with brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He was lean and surprisingly tall. However, he did not wear fancy clothing but rather traveling clothes. _Dirty clothes that look worn out_, I thought. He must arrive from a long journey. I got nervous when I saw a sword strapped to his hip. _Were weapons permitted here?_ As we neared, he spoke up, "You're the Lady that Lord Elrond found in the Hidden Pass. It's a pleasure my Lady, I am Aragon a friend of Lord Elrond."

He did a strange gesture, like a bow of some sorts. Do I do a curtsy? I nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes, It's a pleasure sir"

Just keep it quick and simple. I didn't know whether not to trust this man. Arwen obviously did. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Arwen smiled, "Her name is Amelia, she'll be a guest here."

"You not from these parts, my lady?" He inquired.

I shook my head, "No my lord, I- I'm not from around here, I from somewhere…far away."

I chose my words carefully. Aragon nodded in acknowledge, sensing I hiding more but did not push. That's when another elf approached them, "Pardon me My lord and Ladies, supper is served."

* * *

To be continued

Thank you for reading, R&R.


	3. Rivendell

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

**Rivendell**

* * *

My fingers made circles in the pillow that I laid my head on. The bed sheets tucked up to my waist, kept my feet warm. It was early morning before the sunrise. The sky was still dark but the stars were slowly gone away. I waited for the sunrise as I did the morning before. In the sunrise I found peace and warmth. I was eager for it. Lately my sleeping has been short as if I'm not tired at all. But I still rest in the bed. It's only been two days since I woke up in Rivendell. There hasn't been a morning when I woke up confused by this place. Sometimes I believe I'll wake up in my bed at home and think this was a strange dream. But it never happened. This became my reality. I was trapped in a strange world. Nothing of it made sense. I sighed deep as I saw a bright light suddenly illuminated across my bed.

I rolled in my bed and sat up. Smiling to myself as the morning sun began to appear over the mountains. I folded my arm on the open window rail and rested my chin on my forearm. The beauty of it left me speechless and calmed my restless mind. The mountains were silhouette in darkness as the bright sun rose higher and then started to illuminate down the mountainside. Chirping birds sang as it got brighter and brighter. I inhaled the fresh air and allowed myself to be swathe in harmony.

After the sun rose up, I got out of the bed. I dressed myself in a blue dress with silver trim. Arwen was kind enough to fill the armoire with dresses for me. She had been the utmost caring person. Lord Elrond informed her about my mysterious appearance shortly after the _interrogation_. There was a confused look on her face every once awhile but she did not questioned it. The love she had for her father was compelling. She'll believe her father despite how insane thing may seem. That's all it took for Arwen to believe about me. Lord Elrond wanted her to assist me. I did tell her that it's not necessary but Arwen would not allow me to argue. I can't hide the fact that I was happy that Lord Elrond asked her to accompany me during these days. She swore to secrecy until otherwise notified. Lord Elrond preferred things to be discreet which I was more than fine with.

Arwen had been good company even though she spoke differently. It was as if, she was centuries years old which later I found out she really was centuries years old. Elves have immortality but did include me? I went to the mirror; it was strange to see someone else in the mirror. My eyes looked at my pointed ears. Did I have immortality? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Lord Elrond sent out a rider to find Gandalf. Yesterday the rider returned and informed us that Gandalf would arrive in five day from now. He had to complete his own task. I particularly wasn't happy about the long wait but it'll have to do.

I left the room quietly and rounded a corner. This place was confusing but I started to know where something was. The library was close as I approached. Yesterday I asked Arwen to teach me about Middle-Earth. There was too much time on my hands. She was very obliged and wanted to start in the morning. I enter the large library. It was bigger than Lord Elrond's private study. Arwen heard my approached but did not turn around and said, "Good Morning."

My eyes found her at a desk with her back to me. Her posture was straight and elegant. I looked over her shoulder the pile of scrolls and old books that Arwen brought out. The large pile was intimating and apparently Arwen took this seriously. Lost in thought, Arwen turned in her chair and smiled at me, "Ready for your first lesson?"

I snapped my eyes to her as she tilted her head and smiled larger. Her hand padded the chair next to her. I came and sat next to her as she rolled out a wrapped scroll. Two rocks blocked the scroll from rolling back up again. Arwen said knowingly, "I thought we could start with the map. It's best your know the land before learning our history." Softly, her finger trailed the across the map delicately before stopping over a kingdom. The map was all in elvish and it irritated me not to understand a word of it. Arwen continued, "See here? This is Rivendell, and in my tongue it's known as Imladris. The meaning is deep valley of the cleft."

I nodded as I touched the map. It felt old and delicate. The written elvish language was complex, especially for me since I never strived to learn another language. "I wish I could understand your language."

Arwen smiled gingerly as her eyes softened. "Worry not, I will teach you. But it will take several years to understand. Don't be hard on yourself."

_Don't be hard on yourself; _I repeated those words in my head. Then I remembered being back in California. I sat next to young boy who was the age of fourteen. He struggled to read. His words were unpronounced and did not understand most written English words. The pressure deepened on him for he wanted to be football player but had to keep his grades up. Nervously he bit his lower lip as he glared at the book before him. I remembered I placed a gently hand on his and said _don't be hard on yourself._

I almost forgot that I was tutor. It was rewarding to watch others learn and expand their minds. I enjoyed helping other and now someone else was helping me. Now I understood that pessimist look that the students gave me. I snapped back when Arwen placed her hand on my mine. Her eyes were worried and furrowed curiously, "Amelia? Amelia are you well?"

I blinked and snapped to the reality. Swiftly I met her gaze and I already forgot what she said. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head in curiosity, "I'm sorry, what?

"You dazed out for a moment." She answered softly as she continued to stare with concerned eyes. Quickly she moved her hand and shifted herself to face me. Slightly she leaned toward me with faint glint of eagerness, "You remembered something, didn't you?"

"Yes" I answered quickly, my lips barely moved. The memory still bewildered me. It was as if I was there and then it disappeared. Things slowly came back to me in flashes. It was hard to pin point when these events happened.

Arwen tilted her head to the side. No doubt she noticed the confused look I had. "That's good, what did you remember?"

Her tone was gentle yet encouraging. I looked at her and answered with a thoughtful voice, "I remembered; I was tutoring someone. A young boy." I stopped momentarily and continued dryly, "That's all."

Arwen shifted herself when I turned away to look at the map. Gently, I felt her soft delicate hand on my chin and advert my face toward her. Arwen seemed to be maternal, a lady of kindness. "Do not be discouraged." Her words were very soft almost like an angel spoke them. A small smile grazed her lips as she continued meaningfully, "You'll remember in time."

Despair filled me as I tried to mask it. I bit my lower lip and I turned away again. My fingers fidgeted in my lap as I confessed solemnly, "I don't know if I really want to remember."

This bewildered Arwen, however she was better at hiding it than I was. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes questioned. For the moment, she remained silent as if she tried to understand my motives. Then finally, she asked softly, "Why do you fear your past."

_Why I fear my past._ Most of my flash backs were things I wasn't fond of. If anything, they left me empty and shaken. It was as if a great sorrow from my home world burned a hole into my soul. I clenched my hands tightly as I remembered of my father. I can't picture his face but his shadow hunted me. Even my mother was blurred. The past lingered as it mocked me in my dreams. What irritated me the most was how I managed to cross over to this world. That was a mystery I wanted to know but then again, I don't. In the back of my mind, there was a warning. Sighing inwardly, I didn't want to get into this conversation. I murmured quickly, "It's nothing."

Arwen's smile dropped slight but she did not push. She continued to point out where the other elvish cities were followed by the city of men. When She mentioned Mordor and the other horrid lands of evil, a chill went down my spine. Last were the Shire and Bree. Arwen told me a little about each. I would nod when I understood what she said and continued to the next kingdom. Strange world, I thought to myself. Not too many cities like my home world. It helped to have an idea about this place. Before we could continue we were informed by an elf that breakfast was served.

When the elf mentioned food, I heard my stomach growl to my dismay. This only earned a smile from Arwen. "Come Lady Amelia let us continue later. After breakfast I would like to take you to the working garden."

"We already had been to the garden, just last night." I objected.

"No, Lady Amelia, the working garden. You have not been there."

We reached to the table where Aragon sat quietly and patiently for Arwen. This morning Lord Elrond did not join us for he was busy with other tasks. I'm thankful Arwen did not speak immediately in elvish to Aragon, mostly for my sake. Arwen notified me that Aragon did not know about me. She said it would be my choice and if I did tell him, Aragon would respect the secret. When Aragon saw us, He stood from he chair. "Good morning, my Lady Arwen and Lady Amelia."

He did slightly gesture and sat back down. The formalities here were tiresome, for I tend to forget to use them. Arwen said in delight, "Good morning, my lord."

She sat next to him as I sat across from them. Several elves offered music as we were served. It was no secret most of these elves wondered why I lingered in Rivendell or why Lord Elrond shown interest. I felt their curious eyes on me as I ate in silence. Truly, I hoped they did not get the wrong idea about Lord Elrond and me. It made me feel insecure when I knew they whisper about my presence. Not all were so, some simply waved it away. I'm sure Aragon was curious but I didn't think he was the type to gossip or pry for that matter. He kept his distance as well as I. Silently, I ate quietly as Arwen and Aragon spoke about events that were happening in Middle Earth. None of it made sense to me, so I kept to myself. Once the meal was gone, Arwen invited Aragon to join us in the working garden.

I walked behind them as Arwen clasped her hand into his. It didn't bug me to be the third wheel, actually compared to what I remember from my home world, this was sweet. They didn't publicly lust after each other but rather offered gestures of their love. A smile grew on my lips as I watched them from behind. In time, it made me yearn for it. I've never been too interested in relationships but this kind of love grew on me. I caught myself daydreaming of a mysterious person beside me.

My fantasy was interrupted when Aragon looked over his shoulder and inquired, "How does Rivendell grow on you, Lady Amelia?"

I blinked as I realized I've been daydreaming. We've arrived to the garden. I observed the garden and understood why it was called a working garden. There were vegetables and fruits. It was located on the left side of Rivendell. It was large and vast; confined by pillars. The sun hit directly on this side of Rivendell. I looked up at Aragon and replied, "I like Rivendell very much."

At the corner of my eye, I saw a smile grow on Arwen's face. She seemed pleased by my comment. Aragon nodded his head for appreciation, "That good to hear. Rivendell is a very beautiful place compared to most."

I nodded but said nothing for I wanted to avoid any conversation about traveling. My attention was drawn to the garden. I recognized most of the plants. Unfortunately I have no gardening experience. Arwen wanted me here to learn about different herbs and what they do best. They're several other elves already attending to the plants. They took pride in their work as they sang songs. Not one plant was rotten or premature. No doubt they elves had many centuries of experience. I tore my eyes away from the garden when I saw an elf approached us swiftly after he pulled out the weeds.

He was tall with long brown hair and blue eyes. A smile developed on his lips as a way to appear friendly. He spoke elvish along with a deep bow as he approached us and stop in front of Aragon and Arwen. Aragon and Arwen returned the friendly gesture with kind words that I did not understand. Aragon turned to me as he raised an eyebrow. My throat got tight as he had the look that said _say something in elvish_. My lips pursed and then Arwen immediately said, "Forgive me Linderiel, I have not introduce Lady Amelia. She is my father's guest."

His eyes came to me as he nodded his head as a way to greet. Apparently only the deep bow went to someone of higher position. That's fine, it saved me the trouble to bow. Linderiel spoke up with kindness, "Welcome to Rivendell, milady Amelia. I am Linderiel and I oversee the gardens. It's a pleasure."

I smiled genuinely for he did not look at me the way most of the elves did. "Thank you. It's a pleasure. I came here in hopes you'll show me around the garden."

Apparently after practicing being diplomatic has paid off. His smile deepened as he outstretched his arm. "Of course. Allow me to show you around."

Hesitantly, I grabbed his arm as he led me around the garden. As he spoke, I noticed a tint of a strange accent. He was fond of plants and what they can do. Some I was able to point out as for the others I didn't even attempt. Every once a while, he gave me a strange look that said _you don't know?_ As if every elf should know. I would blush as he ignored his mental question and continued. Linderiel explain what they were and what they can be used for. I looked over my shoulder at Arwen and Aragon who seemed to be in a deep conversation. I bit my lip as I suspect Aragon was curious to my strange behavior. However I dissed that thought for I have faith in Arwen. After my tour of the garden ended, I approached Arwen alone. Linderiel return to his plants.

Arwen and Aragon were waiting patiently at the entrance. I approached with a smile. This place was swiftly growing on me. Before I could say something Arwen said, "I think that concludes our tour for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

I didn't realize how late it was. Time went by fast. I imagined Arwen wanted to spend time with Aragon. "That sounds good, I think I know my way back."

We parted from the garden. Aragon and Arwen walked away elsewhere as I headed to my room. I knew when to take my leave.

* * *

Late in the evening after supper was served, I went to an open balcony and observed the view. The sun was setting over the mountaintop. The sky was a bright orange slowly pushed back by the darken sky. Nothing but birds singing rang in my ears. Smiling softly to myself as I watched the sunset. There's no sunset like this in my home world. It was peaceful. Then I heard soft footstep from behind. It was still strange for me to have such sensitive ears. I can detect more things now. However footstep were light but heavier than an elf's swift moments. I suspected it was Aragon. I turned and right I was. He rounded up a spiral staircase and was surprised to see me at the balcony.

He slowly approached, "Sorry my Lady, I did not know this balcony was taken. I'll take my leave."

He was polite and nodded his head in respect. As he turned to walk away, I immediately spoke up, "No, its alright. I don't mind the company."

He stopped mid-step and turned back. Actually I was thankful he came around. I didn't want to be alone right now. However I hoped for Arwen but Aragon was friendly enough. He smiled in appreciation but there was a questioning look in his eyes. I know I haven't been the best company for him. He probably thought I was too distance and strange due to my behavior. Slowly he came and stood next to me and gazed out. He pulled out his pipe and smoked his pipe weed. It was a strange habit that he does alone. I guessed it helped him to calm his nerves. He was cautious to not allow the smoke go into my face. I heard him sigh against the soft wind. Something laid heavy on his mind, I wagered. I stared at him from the corner of my eye. He was fluent in the elvish language and can move like an elf. Mentally I wondered how old he was. Arwen mentioned before that Elves have immortality. But Aragon didn't appear to be an elf; he had no pointed ears. In fact his entire being looked nothing like the elves but resembled humans from my home world. But there was no like him from my home, he held honor and had a certain calmness. As I analysis him, I can see what Arwen saw in him. He was handsome and rather tall. Why haven't I noticed that he was almost a full head taller than me? As he smoked, his face was stern and his sharp eyes stared off somewhere else. But that's not why I can't stop gazing at him it was because there was sadness that lingered.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked suddenly without even so much glancing at me. My throat tightened as my cheek grew red. It was embarrassing to be caught staring at him. But he wasn't angry, thankfully but his voice was a bit dried.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Why do you act like an elf? You speak and walk like an elf but you're not an elf."

It was a bit blunt but I didn't think Aragon would get offended so swiftly. He turned his head to me, surprised at my question. At first he was quiet as I pursed my lips, maybe I did step over the line. Then finally he answered, "I was raised here for a time."

His answer was short and simple. I did hope for more but now it did make sense why he seemed so elvish. He even took the heart of an elf woman. I imagined that must have been difficult. There was calmness about Aragon that was intriguing. His wasn't too complex but he was quiet about his life as I was. I was expecting him to return a question but I was happy that he didn't. He didn't pry for information. But I did, "Something disturbs you?"

He was look away when I asked. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes as he was hesitated to speak. Then a soft smile grew on his mouth, "You need not to worry."

Quickly I turned away. That was end of that conversation. I suspected his wanted to say something else but didn't. I wondered if he wanted to ask me more questions. Thankfully he didn't but then he inquired, "What of you? Something is heavy on your mind."

I smiled, clever question. Quickly looked at him but only to look away out on the horizon. The sunlight faded quickly into the darkness. Sighing inwardly as I looked back at him, "I am troubled but I wish not to speak of it."

He nodded his head, understood immediately. I stared at him again but only for a moment, analyzing him. However I was curious about one thing, "Why do you call me _Lady Amelia?"_

Strange question, I know. But where I'm from that term has never been used since the medieval times. It did seem like medieval here but I never understood that term. Aragon turned toward me with a bewildered expression. It was as if he questioned why I did not know that already. However, he immediately wavered it from his eyes and answered, "It because your elf maiden. It respectful to call all women My Lady despite rank."

I guess that made sense but now I was a bit embarrassed for that question. I should have known that but I guess it no longer matters. Nodding in understanding as I asked again, "I don't mean to pry but… how old are you?"

Of course he was older than me in my human years. He seemed to be amused by my question then followed by melancholy expression. Immediately I cursed my curiosity, I meant not to give him the blues. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me"

I said quick with a desperate tone but Aragon answered, "I'm sixty seven years."

I blinked and wondered if was he jesting or trying to make a fool out of me? My grandfather was sixty-nine and was heavy with old age. Aragon barely had wrinkles embedded into his skin. If anything, I would have guessed maybe about mid-thirties but not sixty-seven. That's impossible! My mouth dropped and I wanted to say something but no words came out. Aragon noticed my confusion and said, "It's a long story but to make things short, my lineage was blessed with long life."

Thanks, that really didn't help much but I guess it'll do. He was blessed with long life. I knew there was more to it but Aragon was quiet about it. So I bit my tongue, maybe one day he'll open up. I laughed to myself, I was getting irritated with him for being secretive and here I was being reserved myself. What a hypocrite. Instead of getting frustrated, I let go of it. Suddenly Aragon asked, "How are old you?"

That took me by surprise. I didn't expect him to ask any questions. It was only fair to answer but do I be truthful? I bit my lip and then finally answered, "I'm sixteen."

Aragon snapped his gaze to me; shock was noticeable on his face. His eyebrows furrow. "You don't look sixteen."

I pursed my lips and nodded in agreement. A ruefully smile grazed my lips as I muttered, "I know, I look older."

Aragon puffed out some smoke before turning away to look at this night sky, "Its not your looks I was referring to. Its your maturity."

I could agree with that. At a young age, I was forced to grow up fast. Sighing inwardly, this body I looked nothing like me. It was too different. There were scars that told a different story that did not align my mine. Even my features were different. Perhaps this body was much older. I looked over at Aragon, he confessed to being sixty-seven and Arwen was much older. How would their relationship work? Did Aragon have immortality? Or will he eventually die? That thought brought sadness. If he were to die someday, I know that will crush Arwen. I didn't want to even think of Arwen being heartbroken. It hurt me to think of such things.

"You don't look like a sixty-seven year old man." I countered with a slight smile on my lips.

Aragon nodded in an agreement and turned to me. He stopped to smoke for his weed was finished. With no smoke to avert him, Aragon gave me his full attention, "Neither of us are what we seem."

I looked at him again. It was true and I couldn't help but smile a like more. To my surprise, Aragon returned the smile. It was as if we have come to a new understanding of each other. Appearances were deceiving. I felt a little bit of our walls had come down. Aragon was easier to talk with even with the short and quick conversations. He wasn't ancient and spoke like a fortunate cookie. He was a human like I once was. Mentally I still was a human even though my body told otherwise.

"Be well tonight." Aragon whispered as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. The corners of his lips lifted as he bided me a good night. Quietly he began to turn away and walk toward the spiral stairs. I watched him as he disappeared out of my view. I smiled to myself as I turned back to the night sky. Perhaps there was more to this Aragon than I gave credit for.

* * *

To be continued

What did you think? R&R


	4. Gandalf the Grey

Gandalf the Grey

In five days time, true to Lord Elrond's words, the traveller named Gandalf the Grey arrived to Rivendell. I gazed from a high balcony, above the entrance where Gandalf galloped on a chestnut horse. The sunlight at his back and the wind against him. He came to abrupt halt when Lindir walked down a curved staircase followed by two other elves. Graciously, Lindir received Gandalf and with a gesture of his hand, the two other elves approached Gandalf's horse and led the beast to the stables. From a distance, I heard little hushes of welcome. The wizard's face was covered beneath that strange grey almost blue pointed hat and he carried closely a brown wooden-like staff. His grey robe trailed behind him as he walked. This wizard must have been someone of great importance, judging by how Lord Elrond's people rushed to his assistance. He appeared friendly enough, though I haven't officially met him. Lindir turned toward the stairs with Gandalf at his side. They walked slowly and spoke as they entered into Rivendell. They disappeared beneath the balcony that I stood on and the further they got, the less I heard. I assumed Lindir led him to Lord Elrond's office. _It might be best if I joined them_, I thought.

"That's Gandalf the Grey, the wandering wizard." I heard from behind. I turned swiftly to find Aragon behind me between two pillars. How long was he there? My senses had increased but I must have not been aware of my surroundings. He smiled gently as he approached the edge and leaned against the rail. In these last five days, I found myself seeking his company. Aragon was easier to talk to considering he was closer to my age, to say the least. He was different from most men I knew. He did not lie to get what he wanted or waste words on flattery. Honor was his armor and strength was his sword. Too many men lack to reach his potential. _If only there were more men like him_, I thought to myself. Wait… did he call this Gandalf a wizard? I guess he'd fit the stereotype. So did that mean he could cast spells and such?

"Do you know him well?" I inquired after a short time of silence and I looked at him as I waited for an answer. I mimicked his position and leaned my back against the rail.

Aragon nodded without a word or glance. A slightest smile grew on his lips as if he was thinking something. It faded quickly followed by a composed face. "Yes. For many years I have been a friend of Gandalf the Grey. He's is good man." He spoke with fondness for this Gandalf. I noticed the gleam in his eyes when he smiled softly, "He speaks in riddles."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. Never in my life have I met someone who spoke in riddles. A strange image came to my mind of an older and heavily wrinkled man that spoke in riddles. Awkward thought and so I shook my head to erase that image. Gently, I pried for more information, "Why would Lord Elrond ask for his help?"

Wrong question. This immediately grabbed Aragon's attentions as he furrowed his eyebrows in interest. He straightened and gave me his full attention. How could I get out of this one? Sure I enjoyed Aragon's company but I'm already an outcast even if he or the others didn't want to admit it. Even Lord Elrond stared at me with a strange gaze. It was hard enough to be in a bizarre land and worse to be so different from the others. My speech and movement didn't match to theirs. What's worse I was born a human and now I'm an elf. I preferred not to see that odd look in Aragon's eyes. Honestly, I wished for Aragon's friendship and I didn't want that to go away by my situation. I didn't want to risk it.

"What makes you think Lord Elrond needed his help? Is there something amiss?" Aragon asked with a soft voice as he watched me carefully.

I pursed my lips as my throat became tight. My mind scrambled for an excuse but Aragon wouldn't take the bait. He was much too smart and intuitive for his own good. By the way he stared at me, he'll spot it immediately. Sighing in defeat, I turned away but I'll be as honest as I can be. "Lord Elrond sent for Gandalf on my behave."

" I see." Aragon said softly as I felt his eyes burning into my skull. Anticipation grew in my chest as I waited for the questions. The more questions he asked the more likely I'll slip up. "Lord Elrond would send for him if it was dire."

I made no verbal reply but I nodded my head. Aragon did not push for more as he turned toward the rail and rested his forearm on the ledge. Guilt grew in my chest for I knew he wanted more but he wouldn't push. I was thankful but sorrowful for I wanted to tell him but I simply couldn't. Once the truth was out, all will change and I knew. Tension grew in my chest as I clenched my hands and pursed my lips. Sighing, I finally said, "I should go and meet him."

I started to walk away from him, anxious to put distance between us. Suddenly, I felt a callous hand on my upper arm. I looked over and Aragon held me back gently. "He'll send for you."

Aragon released me when I nodded my head. I expected him to question me more but he took his leave. He disappeared around the corner and I assumed he'd look for Arwen. Sighing inwardly as I stared to follow where Aragon left. Perhaps I'll wait in my room until Lord Elrond sent for me. As I walked down a staircase and entered into a garden where I first met Arwen. There wasn't much point in rushing so; I strolled across a small bridge. I followed the path through the mass of green. I crossed paths with an intersection that led to Lord Elrond's office. I bit my lip thoughtfully as I contemplated about eavesdropping. It was no secret that majority of their conversation would be about me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say. I might find out more about this Gandalf and why Lord Elrond sent for him particularly. Of course I knew he was a wizard and all, but that doesn't mean he was mister know it all. I walked closer as the door seemed more inviting than it should. Just for a few minutes, no one will know… _No, that was wrong and very disrespectful after all the help Lord Elrond gave me_. I pursed me lips as I came to a stop in front of the door. Glancing both way to see if anyone was near but no one was around. I gave in and approached the door innocently. One of the good thing about having elf senses that I don't have to struggle to hear. Gingerly, I leaned against the door as I listened intently.

"_Strange indeed….." _ I heard a different voice. It was elderly like and raspy. I assumed it was Gandalf's voice. "_How long ago?"_

"_No more than a week ago."…_

I listened very intensely as I got completely engrossed in the conservation. No doubt they spoke about me. Then a voice from behind me said with a stern tone, "Eavesdropping is frown upon in Rivendell, My lady."

I froze as every muscle in my body tensed. Great, I got caught by someone for eavesdropping! I should have listened to my conscious. My heart leaped to my throat as I pursed my lips together. I rose up and turned toward the source of the sound. Mentally kicking myself for not being aware of my surroundings. In front of me was a tall elf, at least a full head taller than me. I did not recognize him and judging by his traveling clothes, I assumed he just arrived to Rivendell. _Did he arrive alone or with others_, I wondered. I found this stranger to be attractive and of course, he was elfish. He had long brown hair with small braids on either side of his head. Brown eyes stared into mine with a curious but questioning gaze. His hands were clasped behind his back as he held an upright posture.

Before I could explain myself, he nodded his head to the side followed by a wave of his hand. My eyes followed his hand and he pointed toward the garden. I know what he wanted and so I followed his directions like a guilty child. This stranger tailed me from a distance. Once I was in the heart of the garden, I stopped and turned to him. I assumed he forced me here to be out of Lord Elrond's hearing. Waiting for further instructions, the stranger spoke up and commanded, "Please have a seat."

I looked over to find a stone bench and I did what he wanted. This was strange, who was this elf? Better yet, was he going to rad me out or sentence me for a punishment? His stern look faded gently as he sat next to me, " I rather not disturb Lord Elrond's meeting. You must be Lady Amelia that lingered in the Hidden Past. I didn't realize your were a beautiful maiden."

I dropped my eyes as I felt heat on my cheeks followed by a suppressed smile. His demeanor changed completely to light-hearted which helped me to relax slightly. I looked at him again as he smiled at me. Embarrassed for he must have seen my blushing. Even though I was in trouble, I abruptly asked, "Who are you?"

He continued to smile as he answered, " I am Elladan, son of Lord Elrond."

I looked at him as I came to realization. I should have known, he looked like Lord Elrond. "And Arwen's brother. Well it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, tried to be friendly and diplomatic. I couldn't help but smile shyly as I continued, "If you Lord Elrond's son why haven't I seen you?"

"My father had my brother and I traveling with company on…. important business." He answered carefully which made me think there was more to it. I guess it wasn't my business. Arwen never mentioned not have only one brother but two. It did explain why there weren't many guards here, at least the ones I remembered from my _rescue._ I briefly remembered a male elf with shimmering golden hair and he was nowhere to be found. Also the rude one, which I rather avoid.

"Who is your brother?" I continued to ask; hopefully he'll forget about my _crimes_.

The corner of his lips lifted as he answered, "Elrohir son of Elrond." He held respect for his brother when he named him.

"Well lady Amelia, typically, I would have brought you to my father for eavesdropping but I'll let it be…" He said with a soft voice as he smiled cheekily. Again I couldn't help but smile back as I turned away shyly. This kind of attention was new to me and I was definitely was not use to it. "But." Elladan continued with a firmer voice as I turned to him again, "No more eavesdropping, understood."

I felt heat rise to my cheek again but this time was for being caught, No words came to my lip so I nodded instead. That smile never left his face as he rose from the bench. His eyes stayed on me as I remained where I was. "I'll take me leave, my lady."

He bowed his head, still smiling and he turned away. His walk was graceful with his hands clasped behind his back. Swiftly he crossed the garden and before he left my sight, he turned toward me again. With a last smile, Elladan left. I pursed my lips and exhaled a deep breath. What on earth was that about?! I acted like a fool when someone smiled at me. Never before I acted such a way with anyone. Elladan was kind and handsome but I knew it was no more than attraction that would probably fade. _I wondered if Elrohir was handsome like Elladan_. I shook my head to be rid of those thoughts. Why did I think on such things? Perhaps its best I return to my room and behave. Before I moved, I heard soft footsteps from behind and before I knew it, a hand tapped on my shoulder.

Swiftly I turned and found a towering older man. He stood before me with a glint in his eyes which made me wondered what was on his mind. Since he was in front of me, I looked at him closely. A long grey beard reached to his belly along with long grey hair. His face was heavy with winkles but his eyes shone he was young at heart. Bushy heavyset eyebrows lay on top of his grey eyes. His grey robe seemed to be withering and possibly need to be washed. I immediately knew him to be Gandalf the Grey, the wandering wizard. Strange title but I guess it fitted.

"Hello my dear." He started with a raspy voice as he eyebrows rose with expectations. My eyebrows rose with confusion and when I said nothing he continued, "Will you not offer an old man to sit."

Blinking as I blushed and instantly scooted over, "Here, sit…eh, sir." I mumbled as Gandalf slowly sat down. He seemed to struggle with his withered body and he moaned when found a comfortable position. My eyes watched carefully as I waited for his reasons to sit next to me. As I waited, he pulled out his pipe and began to smoke.

Gandalf inhaled through the pipe and exhaled several smoky rings that rose up into the air. I watched with amazement for I never seen anything like that before. To my surprise, Gandalf blow out a ship that sailed through the ring before it faded away. A smile grew on my lips as I looked at him and waited for more. Instead Gandalf pulled out the tip of the pipe from his mouth. He sighed as the remaining smoke blow out from his nostrils. A content smile grew on his lips as he relaxed. Suddenly he looked at me with a steady gaze, "Its good to relax your senses every once a while."

I looked away for nothing here could relax my senses or should I say my constants thoughts. This Gandalf was certainly an entertainer but what could he possibly _know_ about my dilemma. As kind as this wizard was, I felt compelled to seek solitude. Being patronized wasn't my idea of relaxing my senses. Then Gandalf spoke again but with a knowingly tone, "Much weights heavy on your mind, my dear. Perhaps you consider sharing your burdens."

Abruptly I snapped my head to Gandalf with a bewildered expression. Lord Elrond must of told him about me, why waste time? I hardly knew this person and already I'm expected to share my load? At least Lord Elrond should be here with us. "You didn't even ask who I am and already you ask about my burdens. No doubt Lord Elrond already informed you about me but I was not informed about you."

"Lord Elrond indeed told me, however you're the stranger and your presence here has a reason as many things do. I prefer to hear your story." Gandalf's voice deepened with each word as his eyebrows furrowed. There was no sign of anger in his tone but none of the less, was stern. He continued gingerly, "The name I belong to is Gandalf the Grey."

Sighing inwardly as I averted my eyes away, I've never considered I might have a purpose here and if I did what could I possibly do here. Other than finding a way home, there was no real resolution. I suppose I should spill my guts to this Gandalf and so I commented, "Very well. Obviously Lord Elrond and Aragon trusts you, so will I." I looked at him with confidences and made myself comfortable on the stone bench. "I am Amelia Olivia Nelson and I was born in Sacramento, California of the United States."

I paused and waited for inquires and declaration of my hometown not existing. Instead Gandalf remained quiet and waited patiently for me to continue. My voice got softer as I confessed. "I don't know how I got here. Nothing her makes any sense. I… I woke up at the bottom of a pond and I believe I… was dead. I was whiter than a corpse."

I stopped to purse me lips. This was sounding stranger and stranger for my ears. My eyes dropped to me hands as I remembered pale white fingers and now they were fair skin with noticeable blue veins coursing through my wrist. "What's worse." I started and I turned to him, "I was… human. And now, I'm an elf."

I waited for his response but he remained silent as he furrowed his eyebrows curiously. He released a soft 'hmm' as he looked away thoughtfully. Then he spoke up, "Indeed strange. In my days, I've never met anyone who woke up in a pond." He stated slowly and hearing it from his lips made me realize how crazy I am. He continued, "Although, there is something odd about you."

That's exactly every teenage girl wants to hear. I sighed in defeat for I hoped for more than _'something odd about you'. _He continued knowingly without averting his gaze, "You are indeed not from here. Your essence is different and distance."

_My essence?_ I thought as I asked perplexed, "I don't understand."

"Neither do I, my dear. I can't explain how you got here but I wager you have a purpose." He said softly as he looked at my thoughtfully. I stared at him as I wondered what could he possibly be thinking. "There is more at play here."

That last statement he said more to himself. I waited for him to explain but he offered no explanation. Then I asked him a question that laid heavy on my mind, "Can I ever go home?"

Gandalf looked at me as his eyes soften dramatically. What might be seconds felt like hours? Anticipation grew in my chest as I swallowed hard. Every fiber in my being hoped for a way out. I weight his answer heavily. I mentally begged for the answer that I sought for. Gandalf sighed deeply before he answered, "I don't know. You came here what I might expect, under extraordinary circumstances. There might be no way for you to return."

My heart dropped as despair filled me. Quickly I looked away as I felt whatever hope I had diminished before me. Salty tear brimmed in my eyes and I tried to hide my disappointed face. I did not fit here and now I was stuck as a stranger in the lands. I had no family or _real_ friends. Arwen and Aragon had been gracious but could I call them friends? Would they aid me if I needed or continued to simply treat me as a guest in Lord Elrond's home? My family wasn't perfect but they were my family. I had nothing here: no roots, no titles, or even owned anything. This body wasn't even mine. I felt a tear escape from the corner of my eyes and dropped to my hand.

A gentle hand came on my shoulder as I snapped back to reality. I almost forgot Gandalf was here and I felt embarrassed to be crying in front of him. Immediately I sucked it up and save my tears for another time. I forced my heart to harden and swiftly wiped my tears away.

"Don't despair young one. All things have a reason and you must have a reason to be here." He said gently as he place his hand on my chest and turned my head toward him. "You must have been given a second chance."

He smiled warmly at me as I tried to return that smile. Then suddenly his eyes averted as if he had an epiphany. He was deep in thought and abruptly; Gandalf rose from the bench with haste. He started to rush out of the garden and left me bewildered by his movements. It took me several minutes to realize he was leaving. Astonished by his actions, I jumped to my feet and I followed in pursuit. _Wait, was that it? Wasn't he supposed to help me?_ I wondered as I followed him to the edge of the garden. "Wait, please! Where are you going?"

When he heard me he stopped and turned to me, "There are questions that need to be answered." He stated breathlessly as he turned again and started to walk away. I followed closely and still confused. _What questions?_ Gandalf continued, "You arrival may tilt fate, if you haven't already."

He stopped in his tracks, as did I. Swiftly he turned and looked at me steadily, "Understand Amelia, you being here can change everything good or… for worse."

With that, Gandalf hastily left me in the garden and this time I did not follow. My mind thought heavily on what he said. _How could I change the fate of this world?_ No answers came to me, only more questions. I had no strength to move, it's as if a large burden pressed against my shoulders. I leaned against a nearby pillar and sunk to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged myself. I, alone, could only give myself comfort. I didn't want to be held responsible for the fate of others. Being here was not my choice and I ready felt guilt for whatever will happen to those of Middle Earth. _I just want to go home…._


End file.
